Forever in A Spell Short Story Sequel
by ilovebutch19
Summary: For all the people that asked, Here is the Short Story Sequel! LOL Enjoy!


**Forever in a Spell Short Story: Sequel**

**Because everyone requested it, I did a sequel to my short story! LOL**

**Amadala , Akihiko, Akihiro, Minako, plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Pokemon, Team Rocket, Cassidy, and Butch © Pokemon**

**Shichinintai, Kaede © Rumiko Takahashi**

Bankotsu and Amadala were so worried when the doctors told them about their little girl not making it through the night. They stayed with her even after her brothers were released. Cassidy and Butch took care of Akihiko and Akihiro while Ban and Ama sat with Minako.

8 weeks after being born, she was released to go home and join the rest of her family. Amadala was still nervous about taking her home b/c she only weighed 3 lbs now but the doctors told her it was okay.

Amadala was nervous as she strapped the newborn in her pink carseat. Minako was so tiny that she looked like a small teddy bear in her carseat.

"Why did we invest in that damn thing anyway?" Bankotsu growled as he got Akihiko situated.

Amadala sighed and said," Because it is easier to carry them. That and the fact that I have a car and they need to be in one"

Bankotsu still fumbled with Akihiko's car seat strap and then growled. "I give up Ama!" He said as he threw his hands up

Amadala giggled and walked over and finished strapping her son in.

"Thanks" Bankotsu said.

"Is everyone strapped in?" Amadala said.

Bankotsu looked at the twin boys who were sleeping softly and then at their sister. "Looks like it"

"Good let's go." Amadala said as she picked Minako's car seat up with her diaper bag.

Bankotsu picked up the boys and grabbed their bags and following Amadala out into the woods.

Amadala smiled as they walked out into the woods and looked down at her daughter who was sleeping as hard as she could.

They went into the well carefully not to wake the triplets up and then landed on the other side. They both got out of the well and walked toward the Shichinintai house.

Suikotsu seen the couple coming up the hillside with the kids in tow and said,: They are back!"

Everyone ran outside to greet the new family. Everyone that is except for one person

Renkotsu growled as soon as he seen the kids. "There goes my night's sleep" He said.

"Silence! You all will pitch in with these kids!" Bankotsu shouted as Minako whimpered a bit.

Amadala rolled her eyes as Minako let out a tiny cry. "Look what you did!!" Amadala said as she got Minako out and looked and said "She needs a change who wants to do it?"

"Not me Ama. I did the last two changes on the twins" Bankotsu said as he crossed his arms

Amadala said," Well I had to feed these three" as she gave him an ugly look.

"Well I got spit up on" Bankotsu shot back.

"Well I had to get up at three in the morning while you slept you sorry ass off and feed Minako" Amadala said as her voice got louder.

"I got sprayed by Akihiro!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Big whoop!" Amadala said," I had to go through hell with the pregnancy and labor!"

They both growled at each other as Suikotsu said," Uncle Ren will do it"

Renkotsu sweat dropped. "Say what?"

Amadala nodded as she handed the baby to Renkotsu. She also gave him the wipes, diaper, and baby cream.

"Good luck Uncle Ren" Amadala said while snickering.

Renkotsu growled as he lay the baby on the blanket that Amadala had her wrapped in. He sighed as he undid the diaper. "Um Ren, you should..." Just then he was sprayed. Minako looked at him and smiled.

"Cover her up" Amadala said.

Bankotsu stifled a giggle. "That is my girl"

Renkotsu growled as he wiped the little girl and placed cream on her. Then he put the diaper on her and carefully handed her back to Amadala.

Amadala smiled and said, "Thanks Uncle Ren"

Renkotsu growled as Kyokotsu said," They are just so cute!"

Amadala smiled as she said," They are worth everything I went through" Minako yawned as she snuggled deeper into her mother's arms.

Amadala smiled as Mukotsu took Akihiko and Ginkotsu took Akihiro.

"They are just so adorable" Ginkotsu said as he watched the little boy sleeping in his arms.

"Just wait until 1, 3, and 5 in the morning and then we will see if you all feel the same way" Bankotsu said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Amadala bit her lip as she thought of Bankotsu trying to feed Akihiko and Minako at the same time. She stiffened her giggles as Bankotsu looked at her.

"What is so funny?" Bankotsu asked.

"Nothing" Amadala walked over to her babies and touched their cheek. Then she turned back to Ban.

Amadala said," We should take the babies to see Lady Kaede. She wanted to give them a blessing"

Bankotus nodded as he scooped up Akihiko and Akihiro. Amadala place the tiny Minako in her car seat.

bobbi_munsey: They walked down the village with the babies. Everyone in the village stared the babies in awe as they seen their priestess had given birth to these rare things

Amadala and Bankotsu walked up to Lady Kaede's door and Bankotsu knocked on the wood.

Kaede walked outside to see Amadala and Bankotsu standing there with the long awaited rare babies. She smiled and said," Come in and I shall give them a blessing"

Amadala sat Minako down while Bankotsu set the twins down. "These are beautiful babies, now to give them the ritual of the land" Kaede said as she walked over to her closet.

Kaede took out some things from her closet and chanted a verse. She then took holy water and sprinkled it in her hand. She then took her thumbs and marked the babies with the holy water

"I shall give them a name to go with the names these parents have given Great God" Kaede shouted as she went to Akihiro.

"Dear Akihiro, you are the oldest of the three so therefore your name shall be Ichinan which means oldest son" She said a prayer over the baby and then moved on to Akihiko.

"Akihiko you followed pursuit of your brother so you shall have the name Teishi which means follower" She then said a prayer and moved on.

She smiled as she touched the tiny Minako. "This child is truly a miracle in itself; she survived many obstacles that a child her age should not face. Therefore, her name shall be Kiseki or miracle"

Amadala smiled as she blessed the little girl with a prayer. She then turned to Ama and Ban. "As the parents of these rare babies, you shall have a great responsibility in their lives. They will grow and be nurtured by you and your family."

Amadala and Bankotsu looked at each other and smiled. They knew that their family would be just fine.


End file.
